This invention relates to a self-propelled pontoon aquatic vehicle. More particularly, this invention relates to a self-propelled aquatic vehicle comprising a central plastic foam pontoon having a seat, pedals and steering mechanism thereon. Paddle wheels are located on either side of the pontoon and include an inner tube with cleats thereon surrounding a foamed core.
Self-propelled aquatic vehicles which have a drive system similar to that of a bicycle are well known in the art. Examples of such aquatic vehicles are described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,323,261 to Vigo, U.S. Pat. No. 3,091,209 to Leiberman and U.S. Pat. No. 4,072,124 to Meyrin. Other examples of aquatic vehicles which utilize a human power drive system include U.S. Pat. Nos. 520,899 to Ronk, 2,287,706 to Perry, 2,998,798 to Love and 3,045,636 to Thomas et al. Unfortunately, most of the aquatic vehicles described in the above referenced U.S. Patents have not found wide practical acceptance due in part, to the relatively complicated and expensive constructions which are inherent in the disclosed designs.
Water sports and other pleasurable activities associated with lakes, rivers, oceans etc. now enjoy at least the same, if not greater, popularity throughout the world. Accordingly, there is a need for inexpensive aquatic vehicles having a relatively simple design which could be easily manufactured and thereby readily accessible to most persons.